


Blindes Vertrauen

by Lady_Gisborne



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Disability, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gisborne/pseuds/Lady_Gisborne
Summary: Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctic_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/gifts).



.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

  


** Blindes Vertrauen **

_ „Prolog“ _

Teil 01

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt : **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
„Hood!“  
  
Gedemütigt und rasend vor Zorn schrie Guy of Gisborne den Namen seines Erzfeindes in die Nacht, während er auf dem Rücken seines  schwarzen Hengstes in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Sherwood Forest jagte.  
  
 _Nun war d ieser räudige Oulaw endgültig zu weit gegangen! Dieses Mal würde er nicht ungeschoren davonkommen!_  
  
„Hood!“  
  
Ein weiteres Mal rief Guy den ihm so verhassten Namen in die Dunkelheit, doch das laute Grollen des Donners übertönte seine Stimme und ließ den Ruf ungehört verhallen. Seit die Nacht hereingebrochen war, tobte ein schweres Gewitter über Nottingham und den umliegenden Dörfern, das ihm die Verfolgung seines Feindes fast unmöglich machte, da der Donner jedes Geräusch verschluckte und auch die über den Himmel zuckenden Blitze den Weg nur notdürftig erhellten.  
  
Auch seine Lederkleidung bot Guy nur wenig Schutz vor dem Regen, den ihm der Sturm unbarmherzig entgegenpeitschte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und begann, in der kalten Nachtluft zu frösteln.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment geriet der Dunkelhaarige in Versuchung, seine Jagd nach dem Outlaw aufzugeben und zurück nach Locksley Manor zu reiten, wo er ein heißes Bad nehmen und sich anschließend in sein warmes, trockenes Bett legen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass kein noch so schlimmes Unwetter ihn zur Umkehr bewegen durfte.  
  
 _Hood durfte nicht entkommen! Er musste ihn einfach erwischen!_  
  
Das Blut in Guys Adern begann vor Wut zu kochen, als er an den Grund für seine nächtliche Verfolgungsjagd dachte.   
  
Tagelang war er durch die ganze Grafschaft gereist, um auf Vaiseys Befehl die fälligen Steuern einzutreiben. Erst vor wenigen Stunden war er erschöpft aber dennoch zufrieden nach Locksley Manor zurückgekehrt und hatte sich sofort zur Ruhe begeben. Die Steuergelder hatte er für den Rest der Nacht so sicher wie möglich verwahrt, um sie früh am kommenden Morgen persönlich nach Nottingham Castle zu bringen.  
  
 _Doch Hood hatte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht…_  
  
Wie der Outlaw es geschafft hatte, sich in das Anwesen zu schleichen und die Wachen zu überwältigen, war Guy ein Rätsel, doch im Stillen verfluchte er sich selbst für seinen eigenen Leichtsinn. Schließlich kannte er seinen Erzfeind zur Genüge und wusste, dass ihm alles zuzutrauen war. Aber darauf, dass Hood so waghalsig sein und versuchen würde, ihm das Geld buchstäblich unter der Nase wegzustehlen, war Guy dennoch nicht gefasst gewesen. Und nun, ritt er bei Nacht und Nebel durch diesen verfluchten Wald, im fürchterlichsten Unwetter, das er jemals erlebt hatte, um dem Outlaw die Steuern wieder abzujagen.  
  
 _Das würde Hood ihm büßen!_  
  
Tief im Innersten machte sich der Dunkelhaarige jedoch keine großen Hoffnungen, dass seine Jagd von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm kannte sein Erzfeind jeden Baum, jeden Busch und jeden Strauch im Sherwood Forest, während für Guy ein Baum wie der andere aussah. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nicht bereits seit geraumer Zeit im Kreis ritt!  
  
Trotzdem durfte er nicht aufgeben. Wenn es ihm auch nicht gelang, den Outlaw gefangen zu nehmen, musste er wenigstens das Geld zurückbekommen oder er konnte Vaisey niemals mehr unter die Augen treten. Wenn er mit leeren Händen in Nottingham eintraf, weil Hood ihn wieder einmal überlistet und den Sheriff obendrein um seine gesamten Steuereinnahmen gebracht hatte, konnte Guy sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er nicht selbst im Kerker landete, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er zum Gespött der gesamten Grafschaft werden würde.  
  
 _Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass es so weit kam! Er würde weitersuchen und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauerte!_  
  
Als der Dunkelhaarige kurz darauf eine kleine Lichtung erreichte, zügelte er sein Pferd und sprang aus dem Sattel. Blind vor Zorn durch den Wald zu reiten würde ihm nicht helfen. Stattdessen wollte er auf dem vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden nach Spuren suchen, die ihm einen Hinweis gaben, welche Richtung sein Feind eingeschlagen hatte.  
  
Guys Hoffnung wurde jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke später zerschlagen, denn selbst im grellen Licht der Blitze, die in immer kürzeren Abständen über den schwarzen Nachthimmel zuckten, war nicht die geringste Spur zu entdecken und sobald der Wald wieder in Dunkelheit versank, konnte er kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick spürte Guy, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg, doch gleich darauf gewann seine Wut wieder die Oberhand über seine Gefühle.  
  
 _Er würde Hood finden und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat!_  
  
Der bloße Gedanke an das triumphierende Grinsen des Outlaws machte ihn so zornig, dass er alle Vorsicht vergaß. Trotz der nahezu undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit war Guy mit einem Mal wild entschlossen, tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen und das Camp der Outlaws zu finden.  
  
Kaum war er jedoch ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er unvermittelt ins Leere trat und gleich darauf das Gleichgewicht verlor. Vergeblich versuchte er, auf dem schlammigen Boden Halt zu finden und nur wenige Sekunden später fiel der Dunkelhaarige den steilen Abhang hinunter, über dessen Rand er unversehens getreten war.   
  
„Aaaaahhhhh!“  
  
Zweige verfingen sich in seinen Haaren und zerkratzten sein Gesicht, als er über den steinigen Untergrund rutschte. Mehrmals überschlug er sich, bis er unvermittelt einen harten Schlag am Kopf spürte und augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	2. Ein Feind in Not

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

  


** Blindes Vertrauen **

_„ Ein Feind in Not“_

Teil 02

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom Club der Teufelinnen inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
„Aaaaahhhhh!“  
  
Ein angsterfüllter, verzweifelter Schrei, der sogar das laute Grollen des Donners übertönte, hallte durch die Nacht und ließ Robin wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. Vor Schreck setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus, denn diese Stimme kannte er nur zu gut.  
  
 _Gisborne. Und irgendetwas musste ihm zugestoßen sein…_  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung verspürte der Outlaw bei diesem Gedanken jedoch keinerlei Genugtuung, sondern nur einen heftigen Anflug von Sorge, gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte, wusste er doch, welch gefährliches  Gebiet der Sherwood Forest sein konnte. Gisborne mochte ein erfahrener Kämpfer sein, aber der Wald war für in ein nahezu unbekanntes Gebiet und das Gewitter, das gerade tobte, machte diese wilde Verfolgungsjagd für ihn umso riskanter. Für die Outlaws waren die Nacht und das Unwetter bei ihrem Raubzug sogar hilfreich gewesen, für den Handlanger des Sheriffs hingegen waren sie eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr.  
  
Insgeheim hatte Robin mehr als nur ein wenig Schadenfreude empfunden, als er sich vorgestellt hatte, wie sein ärgster Feind bis auf die Haut durchnässt durch den Wald ritt. In seinen Augen war es die geringste Strafe dafür, dass Gisborne dem Volk von Nottingham, Locksley und den umliegenden Dörfern schon seit Jahren das Leben schwer machte. Es war höchste Zeit, ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunterzuholen und ihm zu zeigen, dass auch er nicht unverwundbar war.  
  
Dennoch kam der Bogenschütze nicht umhin, den Schwarzen Ritter aufrichtig zu bewundern. Wohl kaum ein anderer Mann würde ihn in diesem furchtbaren Unwetter so beharrlich verfolgen. Aber alle Hartnäckigkeit würde ihm nichts nützen, denn in einer  so finsteren und stürmischen Nacht würde er die Outlaws niemals finden oder gar zu fassen bekommen.  
  
Ein siegessicheres Grinsen stahl sich auf Robins Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass sein Erzfeind mit leeren Händen nach Nottingham reiten und ein weiteres Mal sein Gesicht vor dem Sheriff verlieren würde. Am liebsten würde er sich heimlich in die Burg schleichen, um Vaiseys Standpauke hören zu können.  
  
 _Fast tat ihm der Dunkelhaarige sogar ein wenig leid…_  
  
Als er aber den verzweifelten Schrei seines Verfolgers gehört hatte, war aus seiner Belustigung von einem Augenblick zum anderen aufrichtige Sorge geworden. Nicht auszudenken, was Gisborne zugestoßen sein konnte…  
  
Der bloße Gedanke erfüllte Robin mit einer Unruhe, wie er sie niemals zuvor verspürt hatte und ließ seinen Groll gegen den Waffenmeister Nottinghams für den Augenblick schwinden. Regungslos blieb er stehen und lauschte angespannt in die Dunkelheit, wartete vergeblich auf ein Lebenszeichen seines Feindes. Weit und breit war nichts zu hören als das Krachen des Donners und das Rauschen der Bäume im Wind.  
  
Allmählich mischte sich Angst in die Sorge des Outlaws. Er konnte sich jetzt unmöglich auf den Weg zum Camp machen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Zuerst musste er herausfinden, was geschehen war.  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
„Master?“  
  
Much, der das Zögern seines einstigen Herrn bemerkt hatte, riss Robin schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Sein fragender und zugleich besorgter Blick sagte dem Blondschopf deutlich, dass sein ehemaliger Diener zumindest teilweise erraten hatte, was gerade in ihm vorging. In einem Versuch, die Ängste seines besten Freundes zu zerstreuen, schüttelte er den Kopf und bemühte sich um ein beruhigendes Lächeln.  
  
„Much, geh mit den anderen zurück zum Camp. Ich komme nach, so schnell ich kann.“  
  
„Was?!“ Die Stimmer des einstigen Dieners überschlug sich fast und er schaute den Blondschopf entgeistert an. „Master, du wirst doch nicht…?!“  
  
Bevor sein treuer Weggefährte ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte sich Robin bereits abgewandt und war in die Richtung gelaufen, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Im Stillen verstand er selbst nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, aber er musste einfach wissen, was geschehen war, ungeachtet der Gefahr, in die er sich unter Umständen begab.  
  
Sollte Gisborne wider Erwarten unverletzt sein, würde Robin einem Kampf nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können. Vielleicht war sein Pferd nur von einem Blitz erschreckt worden und hatte seinen Reiter abgeworfen. Tief im Innersten wurde der Outlaw jedoch das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich selbst etwas vormachte.   
  
_Irgendetwas Ernstes musste passiert sein…_  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Kurz darauf erreichte Robin den Abhang, an dem sich das Unglück ereignet hatte. Inzwischen hatte das Unwetter merklich nachgelassen und sogar einzelne Strahlen des Mondlichts fielen durch die immer größer werdenden Risse in der Wolkendecke, sodass der Bogenschütze seine Umgebung wenigstens schemenhaft erkennen konnte.  
  
Verdächtig nah am Rande des Abhangs entdeckte er ein Pferd, das er überall wiedererkannt hätte.  
  
 _Gisbornes Hengst._  
  
Regungslos stand er auf der Stelle und verhielt sich trotz des Gewitters, das gerade noch getobt hatte, vollkommen ruhig.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick stieg eine schreckliche Vorahnung in Robin auf. Vorsichtig trat er näher an den Abhang und schaute hinunter. Erneut setzt sein Herz einen Schlag aus, als er die Umrisse eines Mannes erkannte, der regungslos am Boden lag.  
  
Mit einem Mal wusste der Outlaw, was geschehen sein musste: sicher war Gisborne in der Dunkelheit fehlgetreten und den Abhang hinuntergestürzt. Wie schwer er verletzt war, ob er nur bewusstlos oder gar tot war, konnte Robin nicht einmal erahnen. Um das herauszufinden, musste er zu Gisborne hinunter und ihn sich aus der Nähe ansehen.  
  
Entschlossen ging er zu dem schwarzen Hengst hinüber, der noch immer ruhig am Rande des Abhangs stand und ihn wachsam beobachtete. Gegen seinen Willen rührte ihn die Treue des Tieres. So unglaublich die Vorstellung auch war, Gisborne musste es tatsächlich gut behandelt haben, wenn es ihn selbst in einer solchen Lage nicht im Stich ließ.  
  
 _Hatte dieser Mann am Ende wirklich so etwas wie eine empfindsame Seite?_  
  
Robin drängte diesen unerwünschten Gedanken energisch beiseite, während er langsam auf das Pferd zuging. „Ganz ruhig, mein Junge“, flüsterte er besänftigend. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Herrn.“  
  
Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass ihn Rappe offenbar zu verstehen schien, denn zwar wieherte er einmal laut, ließ aber gutwillig zu, dass Robin seine Zügel ergriff und ihn langsam zum Fuß des Abhangs führte.  
  
Gisborne lag noch immer genauso bewegungslos am Boden, wie Robin ihn vorgefunden hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten war der Blondschopf bei ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Eingehend betrachtete er den Älteren und konnte nichts gegen die Erleichterung tun, die ihn durchströmte, als er sah, dass dieser zwar flach aber deutlich sichtbar atmete.  
  
Zumindest war Gisborne am Leben und die einzige Verletzung, die Robin mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte, war eine Wunde oberhalb der Stirn, aus der ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut über seine Wange lief. Sie schien nicht  tief zu sein, doch der Dunkelhaarige konnte sich bei einem Sturz aus solcher Höhe auch innere Verletzungen und Knochenbrüche zugezogen haben.  
  
Robin erschauerte, wenn er nur daran dachte, schließlich hatte er schon im Heiligen Land zuviele Menschen an Verletzungen und Krankheiten sterben sehen, die er sich vorher nicht einmal hätte vorstellen können.  
  
 _Was sollte er jetzt tun?_  
  
Ratlos kaute der Bogenschütze auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er hatte Gisborne gefunden und eine leise, aber umso grausamere Stimme aus einem dunklen Winkel seines Herzens flüsterte ihm zu, dass dies die Gelegenheit war, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.   
  
_Die Gelegenheit, seinen schlimmsten Feind für immer loszuwerden._  
  
Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, hätte Gisborne ihn sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet, davon war er überzeugt.  
  
 _Aber eben darin unterschieden sie sich voneinander._  
  
Robin brachte es einfach nicht über sich, einen Menschen in Not einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Nicht einmal, wenn es sich bei diesem Menschen um den Mann handelte, den zu hassen er allen Grund hatte.   
  
Und auch Marian würde ihm mit Sicherheit niemals verzeihen, wenn er den Älteren einfach dort liegenließ und seinen Tod unbarmherzig in Kauf nahm.  
  
Dieser Gedanke gab für Robin den entscheidenden Ausschlag. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er wusste, dass Gisborne der jungen Frau nicht gleichgültig war und dass sie etwas Gutes in ihm sah. Zwar konnte sich der Blondschopf beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann auch nur einen Funken Güte besaß, aber für Marian würde er seinen Stolz überwinden und seine Rachegelüste für den Moment vergessen.  
  
 _Für sie und für niemanden sonst._  
  
Ein leises Schnauben ließ Robin aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Verwundert blickte er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er Gisbornes Pferd sah, das sich inzwischen neben seinen Herrn gelegt hatte und ihn immer wieder sachte mit der Nase anstupste.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal war der Outlaw von diesem Anblick gerührt und verwundert zugleich. Der Gedanke, dass ein Mann wie Gisborne auch nur oberflächliche Zuneigung für ein anderes Wesen empfinden konnte, war ihm nach wie vor fremd, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, wie richtig er mit dieser Ahnung lag. Der Rappe würde wohl kaum so sehr an seinem Herrn hängen, wenn er von ihm schlecht behandelt worden wäre.  
  
 _Ha tte Marian am Ende Recht gehabt und Gisborne war zu Gefühlen fähig?_  
  
Robin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, seiner widerstreitenden Gedanken Herr zu werden. Was kümmerten ihn Gisbornes Gefühle? Er würde ihn in Sicherheit bringen und dann würde wieder alles wie vorher sein. Deshalb wollte er auch nicht länger über die seltsamen Gedanken und Gefühle nachdenken, die ihn auf einmal heimsuchten. Gisborne und er waren Feinde und würden es für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben.  
  
 _Je eher sich ihre Wege wieder trennten, desto bester._  
  
Mit neu erwachter Entschlossenheit ging Robin daran, den Bewusstlosen so weit hochzuheben, dass er ihn auf den Rücken des Pferdes legen konnte. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, denn der Dunkelhaarige war ein gutes Stück größer und schwerer als er selbst, doch mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm schließlich.   
  
Der Hengst hielt die ganze Zeit über gehorsam still, als spürte er, dass Robin seinem Herrn helfen wollte und als der Dunkelhaarige endlich sicher auf seinem Rücken lag, stand er auf, ohne dass es einer weiteren Aufforderung bedurft hätte. Robin konnte nicht anders, als ihn für seine gute Beobachtungsgabe zu bewundern.  
  
 _Er war wirklich ein wundervolles Pferd._  
  
Nun stand der Blondschopf jedoch bereits vor dem nächsten Problem. Ins Camp konnte er Gisborne unmöglich mitnehmen, denn seine Gang würde niemals verstehen, warum er ihrem ärgsten Feind, den sie vor kurzem noch beraubt hatten, auf einmal half. Keiner von ihnen würde Gisborne, selbst in seinem elenden Zustand, im Camp dulden und Robin wusste auch nicht, wie er ihnen diese Situation erklären sollte, verstand er sich doch tief im Innersten selbst nicht mehr.  
  
Außerdem war noch immer ungewiss, wie schwer die Verletzungen des Älteren wirklich waren und in den Wäldern würden selbst Djaqs medizinische Kenntnisse ihm keine große Hilfe sein. Gisborne musste von einem Medicus untersucht und behandelt werden.  
  
Ihn nach Nottingham Castle zu bringen, wagte Robin jedoch auch nicht, denn in der Stadt war die Gefahr zu groß, dass er geradewegs den Soldaten des Sheriffs in die Arme lief.  
  
Der einzig mögliche Ausweg war, Gisborne nach Locksley Manor zu bringen. Die Dorfbewohner waren ihrem einstigen Lord nach wie vor treu ergeben und würden ihn nicht verraten. Dort wäre der Dunkelhaarige in Sicherheit und das Problem endlich gelöst.  
  
Nachdem er seinen Entschluss einmal gefasst hatte, zögerte Robin nicht länger. Die Zügel des Pferdes fest in der Hand haltend ging er zielstrebig den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war und versuchte noch immer vergeblich, die verwirrenden Gedanken zu vertreiben, die ihm keine Ruhe lassen wollten.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er jede Gelegenheit ergriffen, seinen Erzfeind für immer loszuwerden. Doch nun, da dieses Ziel zum Greifen nah schien, half er ihm. Noch mehr verwirrte Robin die Tatsache, dass es sich richtig anfühlte, was er tat. Vielleicht würde er diese Tat eines Tages bereuen, aber er konnte Gisborne, der verletzt und vollkommen hilflos war, nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen.  
  
 _Er war eben nicht so skrupellos wie der Waffenmeister des Sheriffs._  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Tief in Gedanken versunken erreichte der Blondschopf wenig später den Waldrand. Das Dorf Locksley war in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Trotzdem wusste Robin, dass im Herrenhaus Tag und Nacht Wachen und Bedienstete auf den Beinen waren. Sie würden sich um Gisborne kümmern und einen Medicus holen.  
  
Beruhigt gab Robin dem Pferd einen sanften Klaps und schaute ihm hinterher, als es zielstrebig die schmale Dorfstraße entlangtrabte, die nach Locksley Manor führte. Offensichtlich war der Dunkelhaarige dort bereits erwartet worden, denn kaum hatte der Rappe das Herrenhaus erreicht, als sofort die Tür aufgerissen wurde und laute, aufgeregte Stimmen durch die Nacht hallten.  
  
Robin blieb noch einen Augenblick am Waldrand stehen, doch sobald er den Verletzten in Sicherheit wusste, wandte er sich ab und verschwand wieder im Dickicht des Waldes.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	3. Böses Erwachen

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

 

** Blindes Vertrauen **

_„ Böses Erwachen“_

Teil 03

Autor:

** L ady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

** Danksagung: **

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Midna und Arctic wolf für ihre lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Ganz lieben Dank an euch! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Das Erste, was Guy spürte, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Unbarmherzig drangen sie auf ihn ein, bis er ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, die Augen zu öffnen, denn er ahnte, dass schon der Schein einer einzelnen Kerze, vom Licht der Sonne ganz zu schweigen, zuviel wäre für seine ohnehin überreizten Nerven. Er wollte einfach nur ruhig liegen bleiben und darauf warten, dass die Schmerzen nachließen.  
  
„Guy?“  
  
Eine weibliche Stimmte, die er nur allzu gut kannte, ließ den Angesprochenen ruckartig im Bett hochfahren, worauf erneut ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr, der ihn diese heftige Bewegung sofort bereuen ließ. Stöhnend sank er zurück in die Kissen und presste die Hände an seine Schläfen, als könnte er auf diese Weise das wilde Hämmern in seinem Kopf beruhigen. Als seine Finger dabei jedoch mit einem dicken Leinenverband in Berührung kamen, stutzte er.  
  
 _War er verletzt worden? Was war passiert?_  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte Guy, sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war, wurde aber nur langsam wieder Herr über seine Gedanken.  
  
 _Der Raub der Steuern, die Jagd nach Hood, sein waghalsiger Ritt durch den Wald, das furchtba re Unwetter, der Sturz…_  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige konnte nur vermuten, dass er einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen und daraufhin das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch was sich wirklich zugetragen hatte, wusste er nicht.  
  
 _Warum war er nicht mehr im Wald? Wer hatte ihn nach Locksley Manor zurück gebracht?_  
  
„Guy? Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?“  
  
Erneut drang diese weiche, besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr und dieses Mal wandte er seinen Kopf vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus er sie kam. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, um seinen Gast anzusehen, bemerkte Guy verwundert, dass der Raum vollkommen dunkel war.  Nicht das Geringste war zu erkennen.  
  
 _War es immer noch mitten in der Nacht? Oder schon wieder? Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen?_  
  
„Marian?“ flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Warum seid Ihr hier? Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete die junge Frau leise. „Wie ich gehört habe, hattet Ihr im Wald einen Unfall und Euer Pferd hat ohne Hilfe den Heimweg gefunden. Sobald ich die Nachricht hörte, bin ich hergekommen, um nach Euch zu sehen.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten steig eine nie zuvor gekannte Wärme in Guy auf, die ihn auch seine Schmerzen vorübergehend vergessen ließ.  
  
 _Marian war bei ihm. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, sich um ihn gekümmert..._  
  
Fast gegen seinen Willen keimte neue Hoffnung in ihm auf. Vielleicht empfand sie doch mehr für ihn, als er bisher geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe zwar fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, aber das wird schon wieder. Nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe werde ich bestimmt wieder auf den Beinen sein.“ Der Dunkelhaarige zögerte einen kurzen Moment. „Aber warum sitzt Ihr in der Dunkelheit, anstatt wenigstens eine Kerze anzuzünden?“  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Nach dieser Frage herrschte atemlose Stille in dem Gemach. Zuerst war Marian aufrichtig erleichtert gewesen, dass Guy wieder bei Bewusstsein und anscheinend nicht schwer verletzt war, doch nun konnte sie ihn nur verwirrt anstarren.  
  
 _Sie sollte eine Kerze anzünde n? Am helllichten Tag?_  
  
Ratlos schaute sie hinüber zum Fenster, durch dessen weit geöffnete Läden helles Sonnenlicht hereinfiel.  
  
 _Wie kam Guy nur auf den Gedanken, dass es dunkel war?_  
  
 _Konnte es sein…?_  
  
Eine böse Vorahnung stieg in der jungen Frau auf und ließ ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Ängstlich stand sie auf und ging zum Bett hinüber, um Guy eingehender zu betrachten. Gleich darauf sah sie ihre Befürchtung bestätigt: zwar waren seine Augen so blau wie immer, doch sie wirkten seltsam leer und obwohl sie direkt vor ihm stand schien er sie nicht zu sehen, denn er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Traurigkeit schnürte Marian die Brust so fest zusammen, dass sie kaum mehr Luft bekam.  
  
 _Es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Guy war…_  
  
„Marian?“  
  
Im Stillen verfluchte sich der Dunkelhaarige dafür, dass seine Stimme so dünn und ängstlich klang und dass ausgerechnet die Frau, die er liebte, ihn in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sah. Sie sollte ihn nicht für einen Schwächling halten. Aber mit jeder Minute, die ihr Schweigen andauerte, wurde er unruhiger.  
  
 _Warum sagte sie nichts? Und warum zündete sie nicht endlich eine Kerze an, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben?_  
  
„Guy…“  
  
Eiskalte Furcht umklammerte Marians Herz und sie bemühte sich vergeblich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Auch das Licht von tausend Kerzen würde die Dunkelheit, die Guy umgab, nicht durchbrechen können.  
  
 _Aber wie sollte sie ihm das möglichst schonend beibringen?_  
  
Immerhin hatte er das Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Schweigen ihn nur noch mehr verunsicherte.  
  
„Guy“, begann sie schließlich stockend. „Ich…habe keine Kerze angezündet, weil es nicht nötig ist. Draußen ist heller Tag und die Sonne scheint.“  
  
Nun konnte der Dunkelhaarige nur verwirrt blinzeln, als er tatsächlich eine angenehme Wärme, die zweifellos von der Sonne stammte, auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Marian hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.  
  
Aber warum sah er dann nichts als undurchdringliche Dunkelheit um sich herum?  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf Guy wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und tiefes Entsetzen schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, ließ ihm kaum mehr Luft zum Atmen.  
  
 _Es war keine natürliche Dunkelheit, die ihm die Sicht raubte. Er war…_  
  
„NEIN!“  
  
In einem heiseren Schrei brach dieses eine Wort aus ihm heraus und er begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Tief im Innersten weigerte er sich standhaft zu glauben, dass dies wirklich sein Schicksal sein sollte.  
  
 _Blind…_  
  
Guy brachte es kaum über sich, dieses furchtbare Wort auch nur zu denken, geschweige denn laut auszusprechen. Schweißgebadet ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass sich die Finsternis vor seinen Augen jeden Moment lichten würde. Doch alles Warten war vergebens, denn nicht einmal ein Hauch von Licht durchbrach die tiefschwarze Nacht, die ihn umgab.  
  
Nur langsam wurde dem Dunkelhaarigen bewusst, welche ernsten Folgen sein Unfall im Wald tatsächlich nach sich gezogen hatte, ganz gleich, wie verzweifelt er nach wie vor daran zu glauben versuchte, dass er sich irrte.  
  
 _Das konnte nicht sein… Es DURFTE einfach nicht sein!_  
  
„NEIN!“  
  
Erneut entfuhr Guy ein zorniger und zugleich ängstlicher Schrei und nachdem er verhallt war, kehrte abermals atemlose Stille in dem Gemach ein, die erst nach einer Weile von seinem kaum hörbaren Flüstern durchbrochen wurde.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr sehen“, hauchte er immer wieder leise, als scheute er sich, seine eigenen Worte zu hören. „Ich kann nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme bewirkte, dass sich Marians Herz schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Guy tat ihr unendlich leid. Mochte sie auch sein Werben abgelehnt und sich geweigert haben, ihn zu heiraten, ein solch tragisches Schicksal hatte er nicht verdient. Ein derartiges Unglück hätte sie nicht einmal ihrem ärgsten Feind gewünscht!  
  
Eine Zeitlang blieb die junge Frau unentschlossen neben dem Bett stehen und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie sie dem Dunkelhaarigen helfen konnte, doch ihr wollte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen. Alle Worte des Trostes, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, erschienen ihr leer und bedeutungslos. Guy wollte nur wieder sehen können, aber ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, lag nicht in ihrer Macht. Schließlich war sie kein Medicus.  
  
 _Moment! War das nicht die rettende Idee?_  
  
Als Marian in Locksley angekommen war, war der Dunkelhaarige bereits untersucht und versorgt worden. Wenn sich der Medicus die Wunde noch einmal genauer ansah, würde er vielleicht die Ursache für Guys Blindheit herausfinden und einen Weg wissen, ihm sein Augenlicht zurückzugeben.  
  
 _Wenn nicht…_  
  
An diese Möglichkeit wollte sie vorerst nicht denken. Sie würde abwarten, zu welcher Erkenntnis der Medicus gelangte und sich dann Gedanken darüber  machen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Dennoch schmerzte es sie zutiefst, den einst so stolzen, entschlossenen Mann nun so gebrochen und verzweifelt zu sehen.  
  
 _Wenn sie doch nur irgendetwas für ihn tun könnte!_  
  
Für einen Augenblick war die junge Frau versucht, Guy über den Kopf zu streichen, um ihn wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren. Schließlich konnte Guy nicht sehen, was um ihn herum geschah und eine unerwartete Berührung würde ihn sicher nur erschrecken.  
  
„Guy“, nahm sie schließlich zögernd das Wort und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme so ruhig wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen. „Macht Euch bitte keine allzu großen Sorgen. Ich werde sofort nach dem Medicus schicken lassen. Er wird Euch sicher helfen können.“  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige gab durch kein Zeichen zu verstehen, ob er ihr zugehört hatte oder mit ihrem Vorhaben einverstanden war. Regungslos lag er im Bett und sagte kein Wort.   
  
Marian kümmerte dies für den Moment jedoch wenig. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Gemach, um eine der Wachen mit einer Botschaft nach Nottingham zu schicken.   
  
_Guy brauchte so schnell wie möglich Hilfe!_  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Marian schlug das Herz bis zum Hals vor Aufregung und Sorge, als sie etwa eine Stunde später zusah, wie der Medicus Guy untersuchte. Schweigend lehnte sie an der Wand, wo sie nicht im Weg stand und behielt das Geschehen aufmerksam im Auge.  
  
Die Sonne stand noch immer hoch genug am Himmel, um das Gemach zu erhellen. Trotzdem konnte Marian deutlich sehen, dass die Augen des Verletzten nicht auf das Licht reagierten. Obwohl ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien, blinzelte er kein einziges Mal und die Helligkeit machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus.  
  
 _Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten…_  
  
Auch die Tatsache, dass der Medicus immer wieder resigniert den Kopf schüttelte, während er Guy untersuchte, trug nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Trotzdem klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an jede noch so geringe Hoffnung.  
  
 _Sicher war sein Zustand nicht so ernst, wie es den Anschein hatte. Er würde wieder gesund werden. Er MUSSTE einfach!_  
  
Im Nachhinein wusste Marian nicht mehr, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, bis der Medicus seine Untersuchung beendete und vom Bett zurücktrat.  
  
„Sir Guy, ich fürchte, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für Euch“, sagte er mit ernster Miene. „Anscheinend wurden bei Eurem Sturz und dem damit verbundenen Schlag gegen den Kopf auch Eure Sehnerven verletzt und dadurch seid ihr erblindet.“  
  
Der Medicus schwieg einen Moment, bevor er spürbar zögernd fortfuhr. „Natürlich ist es möglich, dass die verletzten Nerven lediglich Zeit brauchen, um zu heilen und ihr irgendwann wieder sehen könnt. Aber ich will Euch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Das wäre grausam, denn ich halte es für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Ihr für den Rest Eures Lebens blind bleiben werdet.“  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	4. Allein in der Dunkelheit

 

 

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**Blindes Vertrauen**

_ „ Allein in der Dunkelheit “ _

Teil 04

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt : **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom Club der Teufelinnen inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Guy lag wie erstarrt auf dem Bett, nachdem der Medicus seinen Befund verkündet hatte, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, ein Wort zu sagen. Im ersten Moment spürte er weder Entsetzen noch Traurigkeit, sondern nur eine unendliche Leere, die ihn erfüllte und ihn zu einer seelenlosen Hülle machte.  
  
Nur langsam drangen die Worte des Medicus in Guys Bewusstsein und ließen alle durch den Schock unterdrückten Gefühle mit solcher Macht über ihn hereinbrechen, dass er kaum mehr atmen konnte.  
  
_Er war blind… Für den Rest seines Lebens würde er nichts anderes mehr sehen, als diese undurchdringliche Dunkelheit…_  
  
Eiskalte Furcht, die sich wie eine Faust um sein Herz schloss, erfüllte den Dunkelhaarigen, als er sich der Tragweite dieses Befundes bewusst wurde. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er darauf vertraut, dass ihm der Medicus würde helfen können und er früher oder später wieder würde sehen können, doch diese Hoffnung war nun endgültig und unwiderruflich zunichte gemacht worden. Stattdessen fühlte er sich nun, als wäre er in einem Albtraum gefangen, aus dem es kein Erwachen gab.  
  
_Er war blind… U nheilbar blind… Für immer…_  
  
Tief in seine eigene Verzweiflung versunken, hatte Guy für den Augenblick vergessen, dass er nicht allein war und erst die Stimme des Medicus ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
  
_Was wollte dieser… dieser Stümper noch von ihm? Warum behelligte er ihn noch länger, wenn er ihm doch nicht helfen konnte?_  
  
„Was wollt Ihr?“ knurrte er gereizt. „Lasst mich allein.“  
  
„Sir Guy, ich weiß, wie Ihr Euch jetzt fühlen müsst“, unternahm der Medicus einen neuen Versuch, aber die unverhohlene Sorge in seiner Stimme schürte Guys Zorn nur noch mehr.  
  
„Ach wirklich?!“ schrie er wutentbrannt, den letzten Rest seiner bis dahin mühsam aufrechterhaltenen Selbstbeherrschung endgültig verlierend. Er musste seine Wut über die Grausamkeit des Schicksals einfach an irgendjemandem auslassen und dieser…Pfuscher, der sein Augenlicht nicht retten konnte, kam ihm gerade recht. „Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, wie ich mich fühle? Könnt Ihr das?! Wart Ihr denn jemals…jemals…“  
  
Abrupt hielt er inne, brachte es einfach nicht über sich, dieses schreckliche Wort auszusprechen und sich so der grausamen Wahrheit zu stellen.  
  
Erneut trat bedrücktes Schweigen ein und Guy musste die Gesichter der beiden anderen nicht sehen können, um zu erraten, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen…  
  
_ Ihre Hilflosigkeit war für ihn auch ohne sein Augenlicht schmerzhaft deutlich zu spüren… _  
  
Zum ersten Mal war er nahe daran, für seine Blindheit dankbar zu sein, denn ihre mitleidigen Blicke hätte er nicht ertragen können.  
  
_Er wollte und brauchte kein Mitleid! Er wollte nur wieder sehen können!_  
  
„Geht!“ Seine Stimme war von Wut und Schmerz verzerrt, als er endlich die Kraft aufbrachte, selbst das Schweigen zu brechen. „Geht, alle beide! Ich will allein sein!“  
  
Angesichts der Verzweiflung, die der Dunkelhaarige vergeblich zu verbergen versuchte, krampfte sich Marians Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Er tat ihr so unendlich leid!  
  
_Ganz gleich, wie herrisch und grausam er oft war, ein solches Schicksal hatte er nicht verdient!_  
  
Nur zu gerne wollte die junge Frau ihn trösten, ihm neue Kraft, neuen Mut geben, aber sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen.  
  
_Was konnte sie auch sagen? Was konnte sie für ihn tun?_  
  
Beinah ohne ihr Zutun trat Marian näher an das Bett heran und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie vorsichtig auf seine Schulter zu legen.  
  
„Guy…“  
  
Kaum hatte sie ihn jedoch berührt, als der Angesprochene erschrocken und zornig zugleich hochfuhr und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so durchdringend, dass sie für einen Moment seine Blindheit vergaß.  
  
„Ich sagte, Ihr sollt gehen!“ Dieses Mal schrie Guy noch lauter als zuvor, doch seine Stimme klang mehr gequält als zornig. „Lasst mich allein und zwar sofort!“  
  
Für gewöhnlich war Marian nie um Worte verlegen, doch der heftige Gefühlsausbruch des Dunkelhaarigen erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie es nicht wagte, ihm zu widersprechen. Im Stillen ahnte sie, dass kein besänftigendes Zureden im Augenblick irgendetwas nutzen, sondern ihre beruhigend gemeinten Worte ihn im Gegenteil nur noch mehr aufregen würden.  
  
Der Medicus schien ihre Ansicht zu teilen, denn er trat neben sie und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
  
„Kommt, Mylady. Für den Augenblick haben wir getan, was wir konnten und sollten Sir Guy nun eine Weile allein lassen, wenn er es wünscht.“  
  
Marian nickte stumm und ließ sich widerstandlos aus dem Gemach und die Treppe hinunterführen, noch immer kaum fähig, das gerade Geschehene zu begreifen.  
  
_Guy war blind und konnte nicht einmal darauf hoffen, irgendwann wieder sehen zu können…_  
  
Unwillkürlich versuchte die junge Frau, sich vorzustellen, wie es sein mochte, nur undurchdringliche Dunkelheit zu sehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Umso besser konnte sie den Zorn und die Verzweiflung des Dunkelhaarigen verstehen, würde sie sich an seiner Stelle sicher genauso fühlen.  
  
„Mylady?“  
  
Die Stimme des Medicus holte Marian abrupt zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie war so tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihre Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
„Versucht bitte, Euch keine allzu großen Sorgen zu machen. Es ist nur natürlich und verständlich, dass Sir Guy vollkommen außer sich ist. Sein Augenlicht zu verlieren ist ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag und er muss erst lernen, sich mir seiner neuen Situation abzufinden Was er jetzt vor allem braucht, ist Zeit, dann wird er früher oder später einen Weg finden, mit seiner Blindheit zu leben.“  
  
Marian nickte stumm und ein resigniertes Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Recht habt.“ Das tat sie wirklich. Das Schicksal hatte Guy mehr als grausam mitgespielt, doch er durfte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben.

 

 

 

★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Nachdem der Medicus das Anwesen verlassen hatte, zerbrach sich die junge Frau noch lange den Kopf darüber, wie sie Guy helfen konnte. Zwar kannte sie sich mit Wunden und Krankheiten recht gut aus, aber über Blindheit wusste sie nicht das Geringste.  
  
Außerdem war durchaus nicht sicher, ob der Dunkelhaarige ihre Hilfe annehmen würde. Immerhin war er ein Mensch, der Schwäche verabscheute und sich keinerlei Blöße gab. Das hatte ihr auch seine heftige Reaktion mehr als deutlich bewiesen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nicht einmal in seine Nähe lassen…  
  
Marian war ratlos. Irgendwie musste sie Guy dazu bringen, sich helfen zu lassen. Wenn nicht von ihr, dann von irgendjemand anderem.  
  
_Aber wie? Was sollte sie nur tun?_

 

 

 

★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Nachdem die Tür hinter Marian und dem Medicus zugefallen war, ließ sich Guy kraftlos zurück in die Kissen sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, nach wie vor unfähig, das gerade Geschehene zu begreifen.  
  
_Er war blind. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Ein Krüppel…_  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Guy die Grausamkeit des Schicksals. Warum hatte er nicht einfach bei dem Sturz im Wald sterben können? Dieses Leben war für ihn ohnehin nichts mehr wert. Er wollte nicht als Schatten seiner selbst weiterleben und für jede Kleinigkeit auf Hilfe angewiesen sein.  
  
_Für jede Kleinigkeit…_  
  
Der bloße Gedanke bewirkte, dass das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen vor Entsetzen einen Schlag aussetzte.  
  
_Sollte das wirklich sein Schicksal sein? Würde er nun für den Rest seines Lebens von einem anderen Menschen abhängig sein , weil er die einfachsten, selbstverständlichsten Dinge nicht mehr tun konnte?_  
  
_Was hatte er dann von seinem Leben nun noch zu erwarten?_  
  
Für den Sheriff hatte er keinen Nutzen mehr, da er seinen Pflichten nicht länger nachgehen konnte. Wie sollte er jemals wieder durch die Grafschaft reiten, um Steuern einzutreiben oder nach den Outlaws zu suchen, wenn er nicht einmal sehen konnte, wohin er ritt? Wahrscheinlich würde er gar nicht erst in den Sattel kommen und selbst, wenn es ihm wider Erwarten gelänge, würde er niemals den Weg durch das Dorf, geschweige denn bis nach Nottingham finden.  
  
_Was würde Vaisey wohl tun, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr?_  
  
Mit Sicherheit würde er schon bald nach Locksley Manor kommen, um seinen Waffenmeister mehr als deutlich spüren zu lassen, wie nutzlos er nun war. Der bloße Gedanke an die hämische Stimme und das verächtliche Gebaren des Sheriffs verursachte Guy  Übelkeit. Mitgefühl war von ihm auf keinen Fall zu erwarten.  
  
_Vielleicht würde Vaisey ihn sogar aus seinem Anwesen vertreiben…_  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige erschauerte, als er daran dachte. Wenn der Sheriff tatsächlich soweit ging, ihn aus seinem Heim zu vertreiben, was sollte dann aus ihm werden? Niemand in Locksley oder Nottingham würde ihm helfen oder gar Obdach gewähren. Dafür war er in der gesamten Grafschaft viel zu verhasst. Sicher könnte er sich glücklich schätzen, wenn ihn die Bauern nicht mit Schlägen und Fußtritten vertreiben würden…  
  
Auch eine Flucht in den Sherwood Forest war für Guy unmöglich. Wie sollte er sich als blinder Mann dort zurechtfinden? Wahrscheinlich würde er elend zugrunde gehen, da er ohne Hilfe weder Nahrung noch einen sicheren Unterschlupf finden würde. Und Hood würde ihn wohl kaum mit offenen Armen aufnehmen.  
  
_HOOD!_  
  
Der Name seines Erzfeindes ließ erneut heiße Wut in Guy auflodern. Nur zu gerne würde er ihm jetzt, in diesem Moment den Hals umdrehen. Dieser elende Wicht war doch an allem Schuld! Hätte Hood nicht die Steuergelder gestohlen, wäre er nicht diesen verfluchten Abhang hinunter gestürzt und hätte sein Augenlicht nicht verloren!  
  
Angesichts dieser himmelschreienden Ungerechtigkeit schrie Guy erneut zornentbrannt auf.  
  
_Wie konnte das Schicksal nur so grausam sein? Warum hatte es nicht Hood treffen können? Warum war dieser räudige Hund nicht auf der Flucht verunglückt und lag jetzt verletzt, vielleicht sogar tot irgendwo im Wald?_  
  
Anstatt für den Diebstahl der Steuergelder bestraft zu werden, war Hood wie üblich der strahlende Held. Guy drehte sich beinah der Magen um, als er sich vorstellte, wie alle diese armseligen Bauern dem Outlaw um den Hals fallen und die Füße küssen würden, wenn sie ihr Geld zurückbekamen.  
  
Und nicht genug damit, dass Hood die Dankbarkeit des Volkes einmal mehr sicher war, obendrein würde Guy nun auch Marian an seinen schlimmsten Rivalen verlieren.  
  
_Marian…_  
  
Plötzlich wurde sein Herz schwer wie ein Stein, als er an die junge Frau dachte. Tief im Innersten bereute er längst, sie so ruppig behandelt zu haben. Schließlich hatte er sie nicht erschrecken wollen, aber ihre Nähe war ihm unerträglich gewesen. Sie sollte ihn nicht in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sehen, denn ihr Mitleid machte für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer.  
  
_Er hasste sich bereits selbst genug dafür, ein Krüppel zu sein…_  
  
Trotzdem konnte Guy nicht vergessen, wie sanft, beinah liebevoll Marian mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, daran hegte er keinen Zweifel. Sonst wäre sie wohl kaum nach Locksley Manor gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
Tief im Herzen wusste der Dunkelhaarige jedoch, dass die junge Frau ihm nur aus Mitleid zur Seite stand und seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde.  
  
_Warum sollte sie sich auch an einen Mann binden, der sie weder beschützen noch für sie sorgen konnte?_  
  
Sie hatte ihn nicht heiraten wollen, als er noch ein gesunder Mann gewesen war. Jetzt würde sie seinen Antrag erst recht ablehnen und er konnte es ihr beim besten Willen nicht verdenken.  
  
_Welche Frau wollte ihr Leben an der Seite eines Mannes verbringen, der ihr nichts weiter als eine nutzlose Last war?_  
  
Außerdem war Marian keine unterwürfige Frau, das wusste Guy nur zu gut. Sie hatte einen starken Willen, den er an ihr auch immer bewundert hatte und verdiente etwas Besseres, als ihr Leben an einen Mann zu verschwenden, der nicht sehen konnte.  
  
_Nicht sehen…_  
  
Das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sich der Tragweite seiner Blindheit zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wurde. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte nicht einmal, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen liefen.  
  
_Niemals wieder würde er Marian sehen können, ihr makelloses Gesicht, ihre wunderschönen Augen, ihr atemberaubendes Lächeln. Er hatte sie ganz und gar verloren._  
  
Guy fühlte sich, als hätte sein Leben nun endgültig jeden Sinn verloren und weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen und er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	5. Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**Blindes Vertrauen**

_ „ Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten “ _

Teil 05

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom Club der Teufelinnen inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Während Guy immer tiefer in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung versank, machte sich Marian auf den Weg zu Robin, um ihm zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Sie war von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden noch immer tief erschüttert, aber glücklicherweise kannte sie den Weg zum Camp so gut, dass sie ihn dennoch ohne Schwierigkeiten fand.  
  
 _Hoffentlich war Robin auch dort!_  
  
Die junge Frau hoffte inständig, dass er nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Tag in Nottingham oder einem der umliegenden Dörfer unterwegs war, denn es wäre ihr unerträglich gewesen, Stunde um Stunde auf ihn warten zu müssen. Sie musste ihm von Gisbornes Schicksal berichten und zwar so bald wie möglich, bevor ihre innere Unruhe sie zerriss!  
  
Ihr Wunsch wurde nur einen Moment später erfüllt, als sich eine vertraute Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume löste und mit einem Satz auf dem Pfad vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Marians Pferd tänzelte nervös, doch sie hatte es schon im nächsten Moment wieder unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und funkelte den frech grinsenden Mann vor sich wütend an.  
  
„Robin! Ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können! Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen!?“  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihre Stimme um einiges schärfer geklungen, aber nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Robin vorzuhalten, was für ein Kindskopf er doch sein konnte. Es gab weitaus wichtigeres als zu streiten.  
  
Auch der Blondschopf spürte, dass irgendetwas geschehen war und sein unbekümmertes Grinsen wich einem Ausdruck tiefer Besorgnis, als er sah, wie blass und aufgeregt die junge Frau war.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Du bist völlig außer dir!“  
  
„Etwas Furchtbares ist passiert!“ platzte Marian ohne Umschweife heraus. „Ich komme gerade aus Locksley Manor. Gisborne ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und…“  
  
„Du hast Recht“,  fiel ihr Robin kühl ins Wort, „das ist wirklich eine furchtbare Nachricht. Von mir aus hätte er für immer bewusstlos bleiben können und ich bin sicher nicht der Einzige, der so denkt.“  
  
„Nein, Robin, du verstehst nicht“, entgegnete Marian aufgeregt. „So meinte ich das nicht. Gisborne ist zwar aufgewacht, aber er…“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich überwinden konnte, die schreckliche Wahrheit auszusprechen. „Gisborne ist… Er ist…blind.“  
  
Nach dieser Eröffnung wusste Robin, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit, zunächst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lange starrte er Marian nur ungläubig an, während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer unbehaglicher wurde.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“ brachte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Gibt es keinen Zweifel?“  
  
Die junge Frau schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ich war selbst dabei, als der Medicus gesagt hat, dass Gisborne wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen können wird.“  
  
Nun erzählte sie dem Blondschopf in allen Einzelheiten, was sich während der letzten Stunden zugetragen hatte: wie sie nach Locksley Manor geritten war, um nach Guy zu sehen, wie er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass er nicht mehr sehen konnte, wie der Medicus ihn untersucht und schließlich den niederschmetternden Befund verkündet hatte. Auch Guys tiefe Verzweiflung verschwieg sie nicht.  
  
Robin hörte der jungen Frau aufmerksam zu und unterbrach sie mit keinem Wort, obgleich er einen schmerzhaften Stich verspürte, als er Marians offensichtliche Besorgnis um seinen Rivalen sah. Einen Stich, der sich verdächtig nach Eifersucht anfühlte, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er mit aller Macht. Wenn Gisborne tatsächlich für den Rest seines Lebens blind war, stellte er für niemanden mehr eine Bedrohung dar und erst recht keine Konkurrenz mehr für ihn.  
  
 _Von ihm würde niemals wieder eine Gefahr ausgehen._  
  
Insgeheim hatte sich der Outlaw oft vorgestellt, wie glücklich er in diesem Moment sein würde, doch nun, da sein Wunsch scheinbar in Erfüllung gegangen war, wollte sich das erwartete Triumphgefühl einfach nicht einstellen. Stattdessen begannen widerstreitende Gefühle in ihm zu toben, die ihn zutiefst verwirrten.  
  
Im ersten Moment überkam ihn tatsächlich eine heftige Welle der Erleichterung und eine unbändige Freude über diese unerwartete Wendung des Schicksals.  
  
Gisborne, sein ärgster Feind und schlimmster Rivale um Marians Gunst, war ein- für allemal besiegt. Niemals wieder würde er die Outlaws jagen und dem Volk von Nottinghamshire das Leben schwer machen. Sie waren ihren gefährlichsten Feind für immer los.  
  
Aber damit nicht genug. Aus einem verborgenen Winkel seines Herzens flüsterte ihm eine leise, gehässige Stimme zu, dass Gisborne lediglich die gerechte Strafe für seine Gräueltaten bekommen hatte. Ein so grausamer und herzloser Mann, wie er es war, hatte nichts anderes verdient!  
  
Doch es meldete sich auch noch eine andere Stimme in Robins Innerem zu Wort, dich er nicht unterdrücken konnte, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
  
Im Stillen tat ihm sein Erzfeind beinah leid. So sehr er sich auch gewünscht hatte, Gisborne für immer unschädlich zu machen, dass ihm ein solches Unglück zustieß, hatte er niemals gewollt. Hätte er Gisborne in einem ehrlichen Kampf besiegt oder sogar getötet, würde er sich weitaus siegreicher fühlen.  
  
Nun konnte Robin jedoch nichts gegen das Gefühl der Schuld tun, das mit aller Macht in ihm aufstieg. Trug er nicht zumindest eine Mitschuld an Gisbornes Schicksal? Immerhin hatte er sich bei Nacht und Nebel nach Locksley Manor geschlichen und die Steuergelder gestohlen. Gisborne war den Abhang nur hinuntergestürzt, weil er ihn in diesem furchtbaren Unwetter verfolgt hatte.  
  
Hätte Robin sich dafür entschieden, die Steuern auf dem Weg nach Nottingham zu stehlen, hätte Gisborne sein Augenlicht sicher nicht verloren…  
  
Der Outlaw schüttelt heftig den Kopf, als könnte er so die Gewissensbisse vertreiben, die ihn auf einmal zu quälen begannen. Was nützte es, sich Vorwürfe zu machen? Gisborne war blind und daran konnte niemand etwas ändern, auch er nicht. Außerdem war das Volk nun vor ihm in Sicherheit und das  war letztlich das Einzige, das zählte.  
  
Marian ließ ihr Gegenüber keinen Moment aus den Augen und so entgingen ihr auch die unterschiedlichen Gefühle nicht, die in ihn innerlich zu zerreißen schienen. Zu deutlich sah sie, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich von Unglauben über Genugtuung bis zu Bedauern und sogar Traurigkeit wandelte, bis jegliches Gefühl hinter einer steinernen, ausdruckslosen Maske verschwand, die sie nicht zu durchschauen vermochte.  
  
„Robin?“  
  
Der Blondschopf fuhr sichtlich erschrocken zusammen, als der Klang ihrer Stimme ihn nachdrücklich an die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau erinnerte.  
  
„Nun“, ergriff er nach langem Schweigen das Wort, „ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir Gisbornes Schicksal besonders nahe geht. Es ist sogar die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe, denn nun kann er nicht länger als Vaiseys Handlanger die Menschen dieser Grafschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzen.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten biss Marian sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte unsicher zu Boden. Sie hatte bereits geahnt, dass Robin für seinen Erzfeind, selbst angesichts eines solch tragischen Schicksals, nicht viel Mitleid empfinden würde. Schließlich wusste sie nur zu gut, wie tief der Hass zwischen den beiden war.  
  
Doch obwohl die junge Frau Robin sogar teilweise verstehen konnte, war sie nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Guy es nicht verdient hatte, vom Schicksal so hart bestraft zu werden., denn tief im Herzen war sie noch immer davon überzeugt, dass er trotz all seiner Missetaten kein von Grund auf schlechter Mensch war.  
  
 _Aber wie sollte sie Robin das begreiflich machen?_  
  
„Aber du bist nicht nur hergekommen, um mir das zu sagen.“ Die Stimme des Bogenschützen klang ruhig, aber auch kühl, als er erneut zu sprechen begann. „Gisborne tut dir leid, nicht wahr?“  
  
Marian zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, du hast Recht“, gestand sie offen und beobachtete ihr Gegenüber dabei wachsam. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie impulsiv Robin sein konnte und wie schnell sein Temperament mit ihm durchgehen konnte.  
  
 _Wie würde er auf ihre Bitte reagieren?_  
  
„Gisborne tut mir wirklich leid“, fuhr sie ruhig, aber mit fester Stimme fort. „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich…wollte dich um etwas bitten.“  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Guy fühlte sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht, als er schließlich aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf aufwachte. Er wusste nicht, ob nur wenige Minuten oder mehrere Stunden vergangen waren, denn da er nicht sehen konnte, hatte er auch jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Nur anhand der Wärme auf seinem Gesicht erkannte er, dass die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war.  
  
Aber was kümmerte ihn die Tageszeit? Solche Dinge waren für ihn nun ohne jede Bedeutung. Am liebsten hätte der Dunkelhaarige für den Rest seines Lebens geschlafen und wäre nie wieder aufgewacht, doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm nicht gewährt.  
  
Gerade als er erneut in den Schlaf des Vergessens flüchten wollte, meldete sein Körper zum allem Überfluss ein sehr dringendes Bedürfnis an, das er unmöglich ignorieren konnte. Wenn er sich nicht dort erleichtern wollte, wo er lag, würde er wohl oder übel versuchen müssen, auf den Nachttopf zu gelangen.  
  
Unfähig, dem Ruf der Natur noch länger zu widerstehen schlug Guy die Decken zurück, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand vorsichtig auf. Vom langen Liegen waren seine Muskeln steif geworden und für einen Moment musste er sich an den Bettpfosten lehnen, da er fürchtete, seine Beine könnten ihren Dienst versagen.  
  
Der Augenblick der Schwäche ging jedoch vorüber. Insgeheim war der Dunkelhaarige erleichtert, dass sich der Nachttopf direkt unter dem Bett befand und er nicht, blind wie er war, durch das ganze Gemach irren musste, um ihn zu finden. Bereits nach kurzem Umhertasten hatte er das gesuchte Gefäß gefunden und auch die Verschnürungen seiner Hose zu öffnen bereitete ihm weit weniger Schwierigkeiten, als er zunächst befürchtet hatte, war es doch eine Tätigkeit, die er jeden Tag wie selbstverständlich ausführte.  
  
Unsägliche Erleichterung durchflutete Guy, als er kurz darauf seine Notdurft verrichtet hatte und wieder im Bett lag. Wenigstens um seine natürlichen Bedürfnisse konnte er sich selbst kümmern und sich auf diese Weise wenigstens einen winzige Rest seiner Würde bewahren.  
  
 _Aber was war ein solches Leben noch wert?_  
  
Selbst die einfachsten Dinge wie essen, trinken oder ein Bad zu nehmen stellten für ihn nun eine kaum zu bewältigende Herausforderung dar. Er war kaum mehr als ein Gefangener, da er wahrscheinlich schon beim Versuch, dieses Gemach zu verlassen, die Treppe hinunterfallen würde. Hilfe konnte er von niemandem erwarten, denn er hatte weder Familie noch Freunde.  
  
Guy schluckte schwer und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen traten, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es niemanden gab, der ihm helfen würde, mit seinem schweren Schicksal fertigzuwerden.  
  
 _Er war allein. Ganz allein._  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	6. Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**Blindes Vertrauen**

_ „ Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite “ _

Teil 06

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom Club der Teufelinnen inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
„Ich soll WAS!?“  
  
Nachdem Marian ihre Bitte geäußert hatte, konnte Robin sie einen Moment lang nur mit offenem Mund anstarren und war fest davon überzeugt, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
  
„Das erwartest du doch nicht wirklich von mir! Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du da von mir verlangst?“  
  
„Über solche Dinge mache ich keine Scherze, Robin.“ Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang zwar ruhig, doch gleichzeitig schwang eiserne Entschlossenheit darin mit. „Im Gegenteil, es ist mein voller Ernst. Natürlich weiß ich, wie schwer es dir fallen würde, aber…“  
  
„Schwer fallen!“ Der Bogenschütze schnaubte abfällig. „Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres! Du erwartest allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich Gisborne helfe. Meinem schlimmsten Feind, einem…Ungeheuer, das mich nicht nur mit Freuden an den Galgen bringen würde, sondern auch noch wehrlose Menschen tötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, ihn endlich los zu sein. Nenn mir also einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich ihm helfen sollte!“  
  
Robin wurde immer zorniger und seine Stimme nahm mit jedem Wort an Lautstärke zu, aber Marian ließ sich von seiner nahezu ungebändigten Wut nicht einschüchtern.  
  
„Damit hast du sicherlich Recht“, gab sie unumwunden zu, „aber du hast Gisborne nicht gesehen, sonders würdest du ganz anders über meinen Vorschlag denken. Seit er den Befund erhalten hat, ist er vollkommen verzweifelt und stößt alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung von sich. Nicht einmal ich komme an ihn heran, doch ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrt, er braucht Hilfe. Wenn du nur sehen  könntest, in  welcher erbärmlichen Verfassung er ist, würdest du mich verstehen. Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn du von einem Augenblick zum anderen blind wärst und das für den Rest deines Lebens?“  
  
Der Blondschopf schwieg eine Weile und dachte über alles nach, was er von Marian erfahren hatte. Gegen seinen Willen versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein mochte, immer nur pechschwarze Nacht vor Augen zu haben und der bloße Gedanke jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
 _In einem verborgenen Winkel seines Herzens machte er sich bittere Vorwürfe, Gisborne nicht doch ins Camp mitgenommen zu haben. Vielleicht hätte Djaq einen Weg gewusst, sein Augenlicht zu retten und alles hätte anders kommen können…_  
  
Aber was hätte selbst Djaq hier draußen im Wald schon für Gisborne tun können? Er hatte die Behandlung eines Medicus gebraucht und außerdem  wären die anderen Outlaws sicher nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn Robin ihren Erzfeind ins Camp gebracht hätte, ganz gleich, in welcher elenden Verfassung er gewesen sein mochte. Gisborne nach Locksley Manor zu bringen, war das beste das er hatte tun können.  
  
„Robin?“ Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchbrach Marians leise Stimme die unbehagliche Stille zwischen ihnen. „Bitte, ich kann verstehen, wieviel Überwindung es dich kostet und wie ungern du es tust, aber Gisborne braucht wirklich Hilfe und wenn ihm überhaupt jemand helfen kann, dann bist du es.“  
  
Der Outlaw seufzte schwer und ließ in stummer Resignation die Schultern sinken. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“ fragte er unwirsch. „Was kann ich überhaupt tun? Ich bin schließlich kein Medicus und sein Augenlicht kann ich Gisborne erst recht nicht wiedergeben. Außerdem wage ich stark zu bezweifeln, dass er ausgerechnet von mir Hilfe annehmen würde!“  
  
„Ich erwarte keine Wunder von dir“, entgegnete die junge Frau unbeirrt. „Du sollst nur versuchen, mit Gisborne zu reden. Vielleicht findest du einen Weg, ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben darf und dass er lernen kann, mit seiner Blindheit zu leben. Wenn Gisborne spürt, dass sogar sein ärgster Feind ihn nicht aufgeben will, kann er sich dem Leben einfach nicht länger verschließen oder zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich denke, du bist der Einzige, dem ein solches Unterfangen gelingen kann.“  
  
Robin wirkte zwar noch immer skeptisch, doch seine Gesichtszüge verloren langsam ihre unnahbare Härte und auch sein Blick wurde etwas weicher. Insgeheim war er fast schon entschlossen, die Bitte der jungen Frau zu erfüllen, konnte er ihr doch so gut wie nichts abschlagen.  
  
 _Was sollte auch passieren?_  
  
Von Gisborne drohte ihm keine Gefahr mehr und ein Teil von ihm schrie geradezu danach, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie es dem Handlanger des Sheriffs ging. Der Gedanke an ihn hatte dem Blondschopf keine Ruhe gelassen, seit er ihn nach Locksley zurückgebracht hatte.  
  
 _Vielleicht würde sein Gewissen  ihn dann endlich zur Ruhe kommen lassen…_  
  
„Also gut“, willigte Robin schließlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ein. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann Gisborne nicht zwingen, sich helfen zu lassen. Ich will versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, dann sehen wir weiter.“  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
_ „Versager… Ihr seid ein unfähiger Versager, Gisborne…“ _   
  
_ „Ihr seid eine Schande… Eine Schande für den gesamten Ritterstand…“ _   
  
_ „ Seid Ihr  wirklich  so dämlich, dass Euch jeder dahergelaufene Outlaw überlisten kann?! Oder wie sonst konnte Euch Hood die Steuern direkt unter Eurer Nase wegstehlen!?!“ _   
  
_ „ Ihr habt also alles in Eurer Macht stehende getan, ja? Scheinbar war das nicht gut genug, sonst  hättet Ihr Hood endlich gefasst und ihm das Geld wieder abgenommen! Oder seid Ihr nicht einmal in der Lage, diesen räudigen Hund zu fangen und endlich an den Galgen zu bringen?!“ _   
  
_ „Was kümmert es mich, dass Ihr mit dem Leben davongekommen seid? Blind habt Ihr keinerlei Nutzen mehr für mich . Für mich seid Ihr tot!“ _   
  
_ „Für Euer Versagen hättet Ihr den Tod mehr als verdient!“ _   
  
_ „Euer Nachfolger wird kein unfähiger Tollpatsch sein, der über seine eigenen Füße stolpert und sich selbst den Schädel einschlägt!“ _   
  
_ „Nutzloser Versager…“ _   
  
_ „Versager…“ _   
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Schweißgebadet und am ganzen Leib zitternd fuhr Guy im Bett hoch. Er hatte die Augen weit geöffnet, sah jedoch nichts als undurchdringliche Finsternis, was es ihm nicht leichter machte, sich aus der Umklammerung des Schlafes zu befreien. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein rasendes Herz, doch die wohlbekannte, höhnische Stimme hallte nach wie vor in seinem Kopf wider.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen fuhr sich der Dunkelhaarige über sein schweißnasses Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er war in seinem Anwesen und er war allein.  
  
 _Es war nur ein Traum gewesen…_  
  
Seine Erleichterung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn schon im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich, als hielte eine eiskalte Faust sein Herz umklammert und drückte es schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, es war kein Traum gewesen. Die Stimme und all die Dinge, die sie gesagt hatte, waren grausame Wirklichkeit.  
  
Viel früher, als Guy erwartet hatte, war der Sheriff nach Locksley Manor gekommen und seine Reaktion hatte sogar Guys schlimmste Befürchtungen übertroffen. Vaisey hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Mitleid zu heucheln, sondern die Unterlegenheit seines einstigen Waffenmeisters genüsslich ausgekostet. Er hatte aus seiner Verachtung keinen Hehl gemacht und ihm all jene Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die den Dunkelhaarigen nun sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgten.  
  
Und hatte der Sheriff nicht Recht? War Guy nicht ein elender Versager, der nicht einmal fähig war, einem Outlaw das Handwerk zu legen und die eingetriebenen Steuern sicher nach Nottingham Castle zu bringen? Und nun, da er obendrein sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, war er vollkommen nutzlos.  
  
 _Wenigstens hatte Vaisey ihn nicht aus Locksley Manor vertrieben. Zumindest noch nicht…_  
  
Verzweifelt vergrub Guy das Gesicht in den Händen, als ihn ein weiteres Mal die Tränen überwältigten. Seine Blindheit allein war schon ein harter Schlag für ihn, aber nach der Konfrontation mit dem Sheriff war er endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so einsam und verlassen gefühlt, hatte er sich doch stets damit gebrüstet, dass er bestens allein zurechtkäme und jegliche Form der Zuneigung als unnütze Gefühlsduselei abgetan.  
  
Nun jedoch sehnte sich der Dunkelhaarige zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nach einer Umarmung, die ihm Geborgenheit schenkte,  nach einer Schulter, an die er sich lehnen konnte, nach Armen, die ihn hielten und nach einer Stimme, die ihm Trost spendete.  
  
Doch es gab niemanden, der ihm beistehen würde. Der Sheriff hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und auch das Volk von Nottingham und Locksley, von seiner eigenen Dienerschaft ganz zu schweigen, würde sich lediglich auf seine Kosten amüsieren, sobald seine Blindheit bekannt wurde. Mitleid oder gar Beistand konnte er sich von niemandem erhoffen, denn Freunde hatte er sich als Vaiseys rechte Hand nicht gemacht.  
  
Nun wurde Guy zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, wie unbedeutend Macht und Reichtum letztendlich waren. Sein verlorenes Augenlicht konnte er mit allem Geld der Welt nicht zurückkaufen und auch sein Stand als Schwarzer Ritter nützte ihm in dieser Situation nicht das Geringste. Nun sehnte er sich nur nach einem Freund, dem er sein Herz ausschütten und dem er anvertrauen konnte, wie hilflos er sich in der immerwährenden Dunkelheit fühlte.  
  
 _Aber einen solchen Menschen gab es nicht für ihn. Er war allein. Ganz allein._  
  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
„Gisborne?“  
  
Der Angesprochene fuhr so abrupt herum, als hätte er einen Schlag versetzt bekommen. Diese Stimme kannte er nur allzu gut und er musste nicht sehen können um zu wissen, wem sie gehörte.  
  
 _Diesen Mann erkannte er blind…_  
  
„Hood? Was willst du hier?“  
  
„Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist.“ Als der Outlaw dies sagte, klang seine Stimme zu Guys Verwunderung überhaupt nicht schadenfroh, sondern seltsam bedrückt. „Und ich…“  
  
„So, hast du das?“ unterbrach ihn der Ältere mit einem bitteren Auflachen. „Dann bist du zweifellos hier, um dich an meinem Elend zu weiden.“ Ein weiteres freudloses Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Nun, du kannst dir gratulieren, Hood. Ich bin zwar noch am Leben, aber du bist mich trotzdem für immer los. Das war es doch, was du wolltest.“  
  
Einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille und wenn er auch Robins Gesicht nicht sah, konnte Guy die Verwirrung des Jüngeren dennoch deutlich spüren.  
  
„Was meint Ihr damit?“ fragte der Blondschopf schließlich mit hörbarer Ratlosigkeit in der Stimme. „Wozu sollte ich mir gratulieren?“  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen!“ brauste Guy nun auf, rasend vor Wut, weil Robin offensichtlich nicht begriff, was er ihm angetan hatte. „Nicht genug damit, dass du die Steuern gestohlen hast, obendrein hast du mich zu einem nutzlosen Krüppel gemacht! Versuch nicht, mir weiszumachen, dass du dich nicht darüber freust!“  
  
Nach dieser Anschuldigung verfielen beide Männer erneut in ein bedrückendes Schweigen, das nur von dem Geräusch ihres Atems durchbrochen wurde. Insgeheim wünschte sich der Dunkelhaarige fast, das Gesicht des Outlaws sehen zu können, um wenigstens eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, was er gerade dachte.  
  
 _War er überrascht oder verärgert, weil Guy ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte?_  
  
Er ahnte nicht, dass seine Worte einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatten und Robin schon lange mit sich selbst haderte.  
  
 _War nicht er allein für Gisbornes Blindheit verantwortlich? Ohne den Diebstahl der Steuergelder wäre es sicher niemals zu diesem folgenschweren Unfall gekommen…_  
  
Widerstrebend musste der Blondschopf sich eingestehen, dass nicht nur Marians Bitte ihn dazu bewogen hatte, nach Locksley Manor zu kommen. Vor allem sein eigenes Gewissen hatte ihn hierher getrieben. Er hatte nach Gisborne sehen wollen und seit er ihn vollkommen gebrochen vorgefunden hatte, war er endgültig davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun.  
  
Einige Zeit verging, bis Robins resigniertes Seufzen die Stille durchbrach. „Nein“, antwortete er leise, aber umso aufrichtiger. „Ich freue mich nicht über Euer Schicksal und genau aus diesem Grund bin ich hier. Ich möchte Euch meine Hilfe anbieten.“  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	7. Ein erster Schritt

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**Through your eyes**

_ „ Ein erster Schritt “ _

Teil 07

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt : **

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

** Warnung: **

[slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom Club der Teufelinnen inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

  


★~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ★

  
Robins Worte überraschten Guy so sehr, dass es ihm vor Unglauben und Verwirrung die Sprache verschlug. Einen endlos erscheinenden Moment lang wusste er nicht einmal, was er denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte und konnte nur reglos in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit starren, die ihn umgab.  
  
Bis zu diesem Augenblick war er überzeugt gewesen, dass Hood nur nach Locksley Manor gekommen war, um ihn für seine Blindheit zu verhöhnen und zu demütigen, wie es der Sheriff bereits wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte. Insgeheim hätte er es dem Outlaw durchaus zugetraut, dass dieser den endgültigen Triumph über seinen Rivalen auskosten wollte, indem er ihn erniedrigte. Guy hätte nicht einmal im Traum erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Hood, sein ärgster Feind, ihm seine Hilfe anbieten würde!  
  
 _Aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?_  
  
Schließlich waren sie beide, solange Guy zurückdenken konnte, erbitterte Feinde, die einander bis auf das Blut bekämpften.  
  
 _Aus welchem Grund sollte Hood ihm ausgerechnet jet zt helfen wollen? Um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen?_  
  
Bitter wie Galle stieg diese Erkenntnis in dem Dunkelhaarigen auf und erstickte den Hauch von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, den er kurz zuvor empfunden hatte, im Keim. Natürlich wusste der Outlaw, dass nur er allein die Schuld an diesem Unglück trug und hatte sich nur dazu durchgerungen, ihre Fehde zumindest vorerst zu begraben und den ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs aufzusuchen, damit sein Gewissen ihn nicht länger quälte.  
  
 _Wie hatte Guy nur so töricht sein können, für einen kurzen Augenblick zu glauben, dass sich ausgerechnet Hood um sein Wohlergehen sorgte?_  
  
„Hilfe?“ Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen war voller Abscheu, als er dieses Wort ausspie. „Hilfe?! Und wie willst du mir helfen, Hood? Willst du etwa das vollbringen, wozu selbst der Medicus nicht imstande war? Kannst du mir vielleicht sogar mein Augenlicht zurückgeben? Kannst du das?!“  
  
Nach diesem kurzen aber umso heftigeren Wutausbruch herrschte in dem Gemach plötzlich eine nahezu atemlose Stille und obwohl es es sich selbst nicht eingestand, wartete Guy im Stillen auf eine schlagfertige Erwiderung des Outlaws, auf eine Beteuerung, dass er irgendwie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würde.   
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung und Enttäuschung sagte Robin jedoch kein einziges Wort. Während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer unbehaglicher wurde, glaubte der einstige Handlanger des Sheriffs beinah, vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, wie sich Hood vor Verlegenheit wand und verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte, um die grausame Wahrheit nicht aussprechen zu müssen.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn der Gedanke mit Genugtuung erfüllt, dass es ihm gelungen war, seinen Erzfeind sprachlos zu machen, doch nun verspürte er nicht einmal einen Anflug von Triumphgefühl.   
  
_Grund zur Freude hatte er wahrhaftig nicht, nachdem ihn das Schicksal mit derart harter und unerbittlicher Hand bestraft hatte!_  
  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht.“ Als der Dunkelhaarige nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erneut das Wort ergriff, war die Verachtung in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. „Nicht einmal Robin Hood kann dieses Schicksal von mir abwenden. Und wenn du nicht dafür sorgen kannst, dass ich wieder sehen kann, wie willst du mir dann helfen?“  
  
Insgeheim war Guy davon überzeugt, dass ihm der Outlaw auch dieses Mal die Antwort schuldig bleiben würde und dass auf seine Frage ein weiteres unbehagliches Schweigen folgen würde, och zu seiner Verwunderung drang nur einen kurzen Moment später Robins Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
„Ich habe Euch schon einmal geholfen. Als Ihr vor zwei Nächten im Wald verunglückt seid, war ich es, der Euch und Euer Pferd gefunden und nach Locksley zurückgebracht hat. Dabei wäre es mich ein Leichtes gewesen, Euch einfach Eurem Schicksal zu überlassen.“  
  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, verfluchte sich Robin im Stillen selbst, denn eigentlich hatte Gisborne niemals erfahren sollen, dass ihn ausgerechnet sein schlimmster Feind vor dem Tode bewahrt hatte. Doch obwohl ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen seit jener Nacht mehr als einmal gequält hatte, wollte er es nicht widerspruchslos hinnehmen, dass Guy ihn allein für sein Schicksal verantwortlich machte.   
  
_Aller Feindschaft zum Trotz hatte er doch niemals gewollt, dass so etwas Schreckliches passierte! Es war alles nur ein furchtbarer Unfall gewesen!_  
  
Robin ahnte jedoch nicht, dass Guy nur deshalb schweig, weil ihn dieses unerwartete Geständnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube getroffen und ihm für einen Moment den Atem genommen hatte. „Warum?“ hauchte der Dunkelhaarige ungläubig, als er schließlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, wobei sein Herz nach wie vor so wild gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, dass er glaubte, es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen. „Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass ich dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet hätte, wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst, Hood. Warum hast du mich gerettet?“  
  
„Weil es richtig war“, erwiderte Robin schlicht, aber auch ungewohnt ernst und eindringlich. „Ihr wart verletzt und ohne Bewusstsein, als ich Euch fand und in diesem fürchterlichen Unwetter hättet Ihr Euch leicht eine Lungenentzündung zuziehen können. Auch wenn ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass Ihr in dieser Situation anders gehandelt hättet, konnte ich Euch trotzdem nicht einfach Eurem Schicksal überlassen.“  
  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du es getan hättest“, entgegnete Guy mutlos und bei diesen Worten schien mit einem Mal jeglicher Kampfgeist aus ihm zu weichen. „Mein Leben ist nun ohnehin nichts mehr wert. Sieh mich doch an! Ich bin nur noch ein hilfloser Krüppel, der zu nichts mehr taugt und für den Rest seines Lebens auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen ist. Ein solches Schicksal ist noch viel schlimmer als der Tod. Glaub mir, du hättest mir einen Gefallen getan, wenn du mich im Wald hättest sterben lassen.“  
  
In den Worten des Älteren schwang eine so tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit mit, dass Robin erneut einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Stick in seiner Brust spürte, der ihn zutiefst verwirrte.  
  
 _Warum berührte es ihn nur so sehr, Gisborne derart verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört zu sehen? Immerhin hasste und verabscheute er diesen Mann mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Sollte er sich nicht eigentlich darüber freuen, dass sein Feind nun keine Bedrohung mehr darstellte, anstatt auch nur einen Anflug von Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden? Warum ging ihm Gisbornes Leid so nahe?_  
  
Allmählich verstand Robin sich selbst nicht mehr, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er den Älteren nicht einfach im Stich lassen konnte.  
  
 _Er musste wenigstens versuchen, ihm zu helfen…_  
  
Schon als er den Fenstersims erklommen und den Dunkelhaarigen weinend auf dem Bett hatte liegen sehen, hatte er alle Schadenfreude und jegliches Triumphgefühl augenblicklich vergessen, denn in diesem Moment war ihm schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass Marian die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Gisborne brauchte wirklich Hilfe und es ging ihm sehr schlecht.  
  
 _Aber wie sollte Robin ihm nur helfen?_  
  
Immerhin hatte Guy Recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, dass ihm der Outlaw sein verlorenes Augenlicht nicht zurückgeben konnte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie es sich anfühlte, unaufhörlich nichts als undurchdringliche Dunkelheit zu sehen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er vollkommen ratlos.  
  
 _Wie konnte er Gisborne dabei helfen, seinen Lebenswillen wiederzufinden?_  
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte der Blondschopf jedoch, wie sich in seine Ratlosigkeit auch ein heftiger Anflug von Wut mischte, weil der Dunkelhaarige einfach aufgab und nicht einmal den Versuch unternahm, mit seinem Schicksal fertigzuwerden. Wäre Robin an seiner Stelle gewesen, wäre er nicht einfach in Selbstmitleid versunken, sondern hätte alles nur Erdenkliche versucht, um irgendwie mit dieser Blindheit zu leben, ganz gleich, wie schwierig es auch sein mochte.  
  
 _Wie konnte Gisborne nur so ein Feigling sein?_  
  
„So ein Unsinn!“ entfuhr es Robin, der seine Zunge nicht länger im Zaum halten konnte. „Nur, weil Ihr nicht mehr sehen könnt, seid Ihr längst nicht nutzlos! Ihr seid lediglich zu feige, Euch einem Leben ohne Euer Augenlicht zu stellen!“  
  
Diese Worten trafen Guy wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und  einen Moment lang war er zu keiner Antwort fähig, aber noch während er verzweifelt nach Worten rang, spürte er, wie auch in ihm ein heftiger Zorn aufstieg. Zorn auf sein eigenes Schicksal und auf alle, die sehen konnten. Niemand konnte auch nur erahnen, wie einsam und verzweifelt er sich in der ewigen Nacht fühlte und wie unendlich demütigend es war, bei allem, was er tat, auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein.  
  
Vor allem richtete sich Guys Wut in diesem Augenblick jedoch gegen Robin.  
  
 _Was wusste dieser elende Stümper schon?_  
  
Anders als Guys Leben war seines stets von Sonne beschienen gewesen und ihm war immer alles in den Schoß gefallen. Wie konnte dieser Wichtigtuer, dem Einsamkeit und Entbehrungen fremd waren, es wagen, ihm vorzuwerfen, dass er an diesem letzten und härtesten Schicksalsschlag verzweifelte?  
  
„Feige!?“ Voller Wut und Verachtung schrie Guy dieses Wort in die Richtung, in der er den Outlaw vermutete. „Du nennst mich einen Feigling, Hood?! Nur weil ich lieber sterben will, als für den Rest meines Lebens ein Krüppel zu sein und von immerwährender  Dunkelheit umgeben zu sein? Du hast do nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie demütigend es für mich ist, überhaupt nichts mehr allein tun zu können und selbst bei den Dingen Hilfe zu brauchen, die für mich einmal selbstverständlich waren. Du kannst gar nicht verstehen, wie mir zumute ist!“  
  
Aber ebenso plötzlich, wie der Zorn in Guy aufgestiegen war, ebbte er auch wieder ab und ließ den Dunkelhaarigen ebenso resigniert und kraftlos zurück wie zuvor. Einen endlos erscheinenden Moment saß er vollkommen reglos auf seinem Bett und wartete, hoffte sogar darauf, dass Robin seine Wut erneut mit einer schlagfertigen Bemerkung schüren würde.  
  
Ohne sein Augenlicht konnte er den Outlaw zwar weder gefangen nehmen, noch ihm einen Kampf liefern, aber der Zorn, den Hood mit seiner Dreistigkeit in ihm weckte, gab Guy gleichzeitig eine Kraft, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass er sie noch besaß und die ihn sein Elend zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen ließ.  
  
Doch die Worte, die schließlich durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm herüberdrangen, hätte er nicht einmal im Traum erwartet.  
  
„Ihr habt Recht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es ist, blind zu sein und nichts als undurchdringliche Schwärze vor Augen zu haben. Für mich ist es selbstverständlich, sehen zu können und ohne die Hilfe anderer tun zu können, wonach mir der Sinn steht. Aber genau deshalb will ich Euch helfen, denn meine Worte vorhin waren nichts als die Wahrheit: Ihr seid trotz Eurer Blindheit nicht nutzlos. Natürlich ist das Leben ohne Euer Augenlicht um einiges schwieriger, aber ein Mann, der meine Gang und mich so lange und unerbittlich verfolgt hat, der so viele Jahre gnadenlos die Befehle des Sheriffs ausgeführt hat und der alles getan hat, um zu Macht und Ansehen zu gelangen, hat auch die Kraft sich einem solchen Leben zu stellen, das weiß ich.“  
  
„Und wie?“ fragte Guy noch immer mutlos. „Ich kann nicht einmal mein Schlafgemach, geschweige denn das Anwesen verlassen, da ich wahrscheinlich schon beim ersten Versuch die Treppe hinunterfallen würde. Wie soll ich in diesem Zustand jemals wieder mein eigener Herr sein und ein auch nur halbwegs normales Leben führen?“  
  
Ein weiteres Mal hoffte er ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs inbrünstig darauf, dass Robin ihn mit irgendeiner geistreichen Antwort davon überzeugen würde, dass es für ihn tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gab, mit seiner Blindheit zu leben und trotzdem ein selbstbestimmtes Leben zu führen. Umso mehr fürchtete er sich vor einem erneuten angespannten Schweigen, das ihm schmerzhaft deutlich machen würde, wie hilflos Hood der Situation wirklich gegenüberstand.  
  
Zwar ahnte Guy bereits, dass der Outlaw trotz seiner Entschlossenheit nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er ihm helfen sollte, aber dennoch hatte er sich gegen seinen Willen von dem Kampfgeist des Jüngeren anstecken lassen und begonnen, neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Zum ersten Mal seit diesem schrecklichen Unfall begann er zu glauben, dass das Leben für ihn noch nicht jeglichen Sinn verloren hatte und dass er tatsächlich nicht vollkommen nutzlos war.  
  
Sollte dieser zarte Anflug von Hoffnung erneut zerstört werden, würde Guy endgültig aufgeben und seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Doch tief im innersten hoffte er, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde und dass Hood wirklich einen Weg wusste, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Robin schließlich leise, doch bevor sich der Dunkelhaarige endgültig seiner Verzweiflung hingeben konnte, fuhr er bereits fort: „Jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden. Ich werde mich umhören und mir dann irgendetwas einfallen lassen. – wenn Ihr meine Hilfe annehmen wollt.“  
  
Nun war Guy derjenige, der unsicher schwieg und obwohl er den Outlaw nicht sehen konnte, senkte er den Blick und wandte sich ein wenig von ihm ab, um sein Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen. Zwar schrie alle sin ihm danach, Robins Hilfe anzunehmen, die er, wie er sich widerstrebend eingestehen musste, so dringend brauchte, doch obwohl er wusste, dass es sonst niemanden gab, der ihm helfen würde, stand ihm sein Stolz nach wie vor im Weg und verbot es ihm, ausgerechnet Robin um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
 _Ganz gleich, wie sehr er auf seinen Erzfeind angewiesen sein mochte, soweit würde er sich nicht erniedrigen…_  
  
„Wie Ihr wollt“, ergriff der Blondschopf schließlich erneut das Wort, denn er spürte deutlich, wie schwer es Gisborne fiel, ihm gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er seine Hilfe brauchte. „Ich werde Euch etwas Zeit geben, über mein Angebot nachzudenken. Morgen Abend nach Sonnenuntergang werde ich Euch erneut aufsuchen und wenn Ihr Euch bis dahin entschieden habt, meine Hilfe anzunehmen, werde ich Euch helfen. Sonst seid Ihr auf Euch allein gestellt.“  
  
„Hood! Warte!“  
  
Robin hatte sich gerade abgewandt und Anstalten gemacht, das Anwesen durch das Fenster wieder zu verlassen, durch das er hineingelangt war, als Guys Ausruf ihn abrupt innehalten ließ.  
  
„Ja?“ fragte er leise, um den Dunkelhaarigen wissen zu lassen, dass er ihm zuhörte und ihn gleichzeitig dazu aufzufordern, weiterzusprechen.  
  
„Ich…“  
  
Ein letztes Mal zögerte Guy noch, bevor er schließlich seinen Stolz überwand und seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm, um die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm so unendlich schwer fielen.  
  
„Ich…nehme deine Hilfe an.“  
  
Die unerwartete Einwilligung des Älteren ließ eine deutlich spürbare Erleichterung in Robin aufsteigen und obwohl Guy es nicht sehen konnte, verzog der Blondschopf den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
„Also gut. Dann werde ich mich zunächst hier in der Gegend nach einer Möglichkeit umhören, Euch zu helfen und wenn ich morgen Abend zurückkomme, werde ich bestimmt etwas Hilfreiches herausgefunden haben.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Robin aus dem Fenster und verschwand in die Nacht.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O


End file.
